Will she remember?
by darkdiamond03
Summary: Claire has left morganville due to bullying but when she comes back will she remember her friends and most importantly the love of her life? RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE! I promise you this story is worth reading, even though the summary is really bad.
1. Chapter 1

**SECOND FANFIC! WILL BE UPLOADING ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK! REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THE AMAZING RACHAEL CAINE DOES!**

Claire's POV:

_"NO! I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." I never saw the punch coming. Didn't even feel the impact, except a blank sensation and confusion, but then the weight of my backpack on my shoulder was pulling me to one and I staggered. I almost caught myself until Gina spitefully pushed me backwards down the stairs. _I_ hit the bottom of the stairs with a thud._

"I CAN'T STAY HERE!" Claire screamed remembering what had previously happened. She never knew Morganville had changed so much since she left but she should have seen it coming. She quickly grabbed a newspaper scanning through all the ads. One was an old man looking for a roommate, which Claire thought was a little creepy and another was 3 teenagers searching for a fourth house mate. The advert read:

THREE ROOMMATES SEEKING FOURTH, _huge old house, privacy assured, reasonable rent and utilities._

She dialled the number feeling a bit anxious.

"Hello this is Eve Rosser" Why was that name so familiar?

"Um... hi I'm Claire Danvers. I wanted to ask you about the room."

"Yes sure! We've been hoping someone would ask especially a girl!"

"So can I come over now?"

"Of course you can. You would really like Shane and Michael, they are really friendly."

"Thank you so much!"

As fast a**s** she could, Claire packed a few belongings together and stuffed them in her backpack. Finally, she was getting out of this hell-hole.

Eve's POV

Oh my God was I hearing this correctly. Claire Danvers was back. We were in the same class, being the best of friends, she was always smarter than everyone else that was why she skipped a few grades.

"Who was on the phone" Shane asked curiously. I couldn't tell Shane, he always used to pick on her but there was something about her that he liked but never admitted it.

"Um"

"Just tell me!"

"Claire! She's back!"

Shanes POV

What?! I can't believe Claire's back. It would give me a chance to make things right with her. I used to always pick on her when I was young, I used to go out with every girl I got my hands on just to make her jealous, but it seemed like she didn't even care. She went out with this douche called Ian. I really did like her but I never wanted to admit it to her and picking on her was my only option to get closer to her. I know it is stupid but I was then. However, after she left my mum and sister died. I felt so alone, I didn't want my dad's comfort, I didn't want Michael's or Eve's either. I wanted Claire's. God, I hope Michael will let her stay. I was interrupted from my train of thought when I heard a knock on the door.

"SHANE, GET THE DOOR! IT'S PROBABLY CLAIRE!" God she was so annoying. It was probably that time of the month again.

I opened the door to a new Claire. She was a bit taller, her curly blonde hair was now straight and she was just fabulous- even better than I expected.

"Hey, I'm here for the room" She said with an awkward wave.

"Hi, you must be Claire. Um... I'm Shane. Come in."

"Thanks"

She came into the living room and sat herself on the sofa. I sat down on the other side.

"So have you have been in Morganville for long?" Trying not to sound too intrigued.

"Well actually I used to go to school here before my parents died. After that I thought going to college here was the best for me."

Wow Claire's parents had died. They were always so fit and young. Maybe they were in an accident, I don't want to ask though, and I've already put her in enough pain before.

"Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that, mine did too."

Claire's POV

I came into the room. It looks wonderful, the walls were painted beige and the carpet was brown. I sat down on the sofa, with Shane sitting on the other side. I don't know why but I was hoping he would sit next to me. He was hot. He had a brown hair flowing just over his ears; he was tall with his abs showing through his shirt. It feels like I know him from somewhere but I can't seem to remember. I don't remember much from Morganville anyway.

"So have you been in Morganville for long?" Asked Shane, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well actually I used to go to school here before my parents died. After that I thought going to college here was the best for me."

My parents died in a car crash last year. It was my fault though. They were attending my award ceremony. I hated that I couldn't do anything about it. If I could go back in time and change it I would. It's hard when you lose the most important people in your life.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, my mum did too." He said rather sympathetically.

"It must have been really hard."

"Yeah if only I had stopped those stupid vampires."

Vampires?


	2. Chapter 2

OK THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS CARRY ON!

Shane's POV.  
What the hell did I just say?

"Vampires" She whispered sounded shocked.

"Um... well...yeah"

Suddenly Eve was stomping down the stairs. God, I was in big trouble.

"Oh Claire, how nice to have a girl around here. Other then Shane's numerous girlfriends." Now she's talking about my previous girlfriend that's really nice.

"Aha. I would love to live here." I hope she does, I really want to make things right with her.

"So what were you and Shane talking about?" Eve asked curiously

"Well Shane and I were talking about the vampires."

GOD, now I'm in big trouble. She shot me one of her death glares. Claire must have seen as she gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not all that scared. I've heard about them before." She did. Wow most girls I tell run off and scream. She wasn't even scared.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well?" Eve asked her. That was really stupid because no-one understood what she said.

"Well what?"

"Have you got protection?" She probably did, as she is a new resident. I really hope she does, I don't want her to get bitten by a bloodsucker however, I don't want her to be owned by one.

"Yeah, I do. I really didn't want it, although Amelie persuaded me to get one."

"Great choice." I chipped in. Claire smiled, where as Eve gave me one of her 'not now' looks. I didn't really pay attention to her because Claire smile made my heart smile.

"So" Eve said, interrupting the silence. "Do you want to see your new room?"

"Yes, it must be really big compared to the dorms."

"It is, but Shane will take you because I have to go to work."

"Oh, that's great. I don't really mind."

"Okay bye people." With that she took off like a cheater, leaving me behind with the girl I loved.

I stood up quickly, giving her a smile.

"So... Let us see your new room."

She stood up and nodded at me.

I leaded Claire to her new room.

"WOW!" She said. Her reaction wasn't very surprising seeing that she used to live in the crappy dorms.

"So you like?" I said raising my left eyebrow rather cocky.

"Actually, I love it" She said whilst her cheeks turned red. She was absolutely oblivious to my innuendo.

She immediately ran to her bed lying down. If only she remembered me. To my surprise she motioned for me to lie next to her. Friend to friend. As I came closer to her I noticed her eye was black. Suddenly, a million questions ran through my head. Who beat her up? Is this why she wants a room?

"Shane" She called interrupting my chain of thought.

"Umm…Sorry….I was just look at..you know_"

"_My eye, right?"

"Yeah I was just wondering what happened."

"Um well yesterday, Queen Bitch Monica punched me in the face and pushed me down the stairs. Luckily the stairs were made of carpet otherwise I would be black and blue"

"MONICA DID THIS TO YOU?!"

"Yeah she did. I slapped her stupid face and got on her bad side."

"Oh" That was all I had to say. I laid down next to her.

Claire's POV

"Oh" That was his reaction. Not very original. As he laid next to me it felt right.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Next morning I awoke by a loud noise. I ran down stairs in my rabbit slippers.

"FALSE ALARM!" Shane shouted.

"What the hell happened?" I asked scanning the kitchen which had broken plates and glasses all over the floor.

"Shhhh. Michael will hear you." Like he hadn't already.

"Who's Michael?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes sorry I forgot to mention. Michael is the owners on this house. He will determine if you can stay or not. I'm hoping you can though."

"Well hopefully he'll let me stay." My eyes were now fixed on his.

"Yeah hopefully" He whispered. We were now so close I could feel his breath heating on my face.

"HEY, GUYS! OH MY GOD SHANE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I almost got a heart attack.

"EVE! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Michael's going to be so angry when he sees this."

"When I see what?" I'm guessing that was Michael. He had an angelic face with blonde curly hair. He was hot I admit but not as much as Shane. He was staring directly at me.

"Shane, isn't your girlfriend a bit too young?" He had the wrong idea.

"No, I'm Claire. I'm here for the room." I said blushing bright red.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS... well for now. Please review it really means a lot to me. I don't mind criticism either! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK**** I KNOW I SAID I'LL UPDATE TWICE A WEEK BUT I THOUGHT I'LL UPDATE TODAY! :)**

**I forgot to mention thank you for the people who reviewed:**

**best goth**

**thugz bunny**

**sazz stars **

**you guys are amazing!**

Michael's POV

Claire bear was back! I couldn't believe it; I had missed her so much. However, she was still too young to stay at the Glass house. Claire, Eve and I were best friends, until she left because her dad got a better job somewhere else. Shane used to hang around with us but he used to bully Claire a lot- hiding his true feelings for her. I was really angry at her she never told me she was going to leave, she only told Eve.

"Oh, I might have to think about it. You're a bit too young."

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but I really want the room. I'm seriously going to die."

"Really? Die! That's funny." Eve kept on giving me the death glare but I was ignoring it.

"They pushed me down the stairs, look!" She showed me her ankle, sprained and bruised. I really felt bad for her; she had tears welling in her eyes.

"Fine, you can stay for a week." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks so much. I won't be any disturbance."

"That's fine. Go pack, I'll be back to show our chore router. Actually, Eve can you please show her."

"Yeah, sure." Eve said, blushing. She's so cute.

"Okay thanks again." With that she ran upstairs.

Shane was staring at me with rage the whole time.

"ONE WEEK! THAT'S CLAIRE. NOT SOME RANDOM CHICK."

"I know Shane, but I can't just break the law!" I wondered if the girls could hear us, but then again Claire's room was the furthest room away from us.

"BREAKING THE LAW! WE LIVE IN MORGANVILLE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"SHUT UP SHANE! You never liked her before she came, so why like her now?"

" DON'T GO THERE!"

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU! WHY BOTHER."

With that Shane stormed out of the house like a woos. I might have been a bit too harsh on him.

Shane's POV

I can't believe Michael won't let Claire stay, I ran and ran until I found the founders house. I have to talk to Amilie.

Shanes POV

"Amilie I need to speak to you about Claire" She gave me a cold glare but let me continue.

"Will she ever remember me?"

"Well… it depends; she will only remember the love of her life and maybe a few friends"

My heart was beating rapidly. Images of me picking on Claire flooded through my mind. I also pictured her and Ian together, kissing and hugging. She'll never remember me.

"So Ian then?"

She gave me a smile.

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

Claire's POV

Eve and I heard a loud bang. We automatically ran downstairs.

"What happened? Where's Shane?" Eve asked rather hasty.

Michael put his hands up in surrender.

"He ran out of the house, err we got into a fight?"

That was kind of obvious, as we heard loads of shouting, but still he acted like we were totally oblivious.

"Ah just leave him. He'll be back soon anyways." Eve said.

I guess she was right, fights don't last that long.

"So Claire, do you like your room?" He asked rather curiously despite having an argument with Shane.

"Uhh.. yeah, it's so much better than the small cramped dorms I used to live in." I really hated those dorms. I used to share with a girl named naheef, (means clean in Arabic) despite her misleading name she was very messy and intolerant to my posters of my favourite bands.

"That's great, just out of curiosity who bullied you?" I don't know if I should say, I don't want them to beat him up or even me up anymore. I think he saw the worried look on my face as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry you can tell us... we won't tell them." He said rather calmly.

"Uhh... Do you know Monica Morrel and her friends (followers) Gina and Jenna?"

"She still hasn't left high school yet? What an underachiever?" I never really took into consideration that she was older than me, then again everyone was as I am a year ahead of people my age group.

"Yeah, she's been bullying me ever since I corrected her in class. Do you like her?"

"Hell no! Ever since the fire I've hated her even more."

"What fire?" I ask curiously. He was being very vague in his answers.

"Well, Shane's sister was the house-"

Just then, Shane came rushing through the door as if he was running for his life. His silky brown hair was all over his face and he just stared into my eyes and he made me feel special. However, I feel like I've seen them before but I just can't put my tongue on it. Michael and Eve must have seen the connection as they walked upstairs and left me alone with him. My heart was racing so much even though I've only known him for one day.

"So... what were you guys talking about after I left?"

"Umm... Michael was just about to tell me why you guys hate Monica so much?"

"What did he say?"

"Well... actually not much he only got up to the part about your sister in the house that's it. That's all he said." I really was intrigued by the story but I didn't want to offend him so I don't expect him to tell me.

"Well that's all you need to know!" He exclaimed. I didn't do anything wrong.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to trigger anything!"

"Well you did! You just don't need to know about these things, it's personal. OK?!" With that he ran up the stairs and slammed his door. I felt an anguishing pain in my heart like someone had squeezed it. I just stood there with tears welling in my eyes. Someone has never hurt me that bad, even Monica had practically shredding me to pieces.

**I KNOW THIS STORY IS SOOOO BAD AS I'M GETTING NO REVIEWS AND NOT MANY PEOPLE ARE READING IT! TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CARRY ON. I'VE WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOO ITS MY BDAY TOMORROW! PLEASE REVIEW LIKE HELL**

**I WANT TO THANK:**

**HAHAH, MOLLIE, REB BERRY, BEST GOTH AND CLAIRE COLLINS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS GAVE ME SO MUCH INSPIRATION TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD**

Chapter 4

Shane's POV

Urgh! Michael is so annoying, why has he got to tell Claire everything? I had my plan all sorted out. I wanted to tell her, then she might remember me as someone dying is something you remember all your life and then when we were really close I'll kiss her. However, I have ruined it all now; I don't even know why I shouted at her. I guess I'm so used to it but that's no excuse I need to say sorry, but she needs to understand that she shouldn't go into other people's business but then again I would do the same thing. URGH Love is so condescending! Love? I've never thought of a girl that way.. Just as I was expanding on that thought Eve stormed in.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU SHANE?! YOU'VE ALREADY HAD A FIGHT WITH MICHAEL AND YOU'RE STARTING OFF WITH CLAIRE?! DON'T TELL ME YOU SHOUT AT HER TO GET CLOSER TO HER, BECAUSE THAT WON'T BLOODY WORK WITH ME?!" (bloody, that's how fresh I am)

"EVE! I DIDN'T "START" OFF WITH HER, SHE NEEDS TO KNOW SOME POINTS A SENSITIVE"

"I bet they are Shane"

"What do you mean by that?"  
"I'm mean that she is sitting in her room sobbing her eyes. Michael and I have tried to talk to her but all she wants to do is leave."

"She's crying?" I didn't realise what I was doing and what effect she was having.

"No! Tears are just coming out of her eyes. Just apologise ok?" I pushed passed her and stormed out of my room. I looked in Claire's room and she was there packing her bags, this is all my fault I never wanted her to leave. I really didn't mean a thing I said.

I slowly walked in her room and moved a top from her suitcase to one of her draws.

"What are you doing here Shane, I thought you didn't like me, I thought you wanted me to get of your business?" I had to tell her how I really felt, it was the only way to make her stay.

"Claire, you know I didn't mean that I've just had a really rough day."

"Fine, I don't care anymore. I'm just going to go back to the dorms and leave you three in peace." I have really screwed up, why do I have to speak without thinking. Gosh, I'm such an idiot.

"You can't go back there!"

"Why? Isn't that what you wanted, I find another place don't worry."

"I want you to stay here, with me... I mean us." Oh God, I make things so obvious. I looked directly at her to find those beautiful dark brown eyes staring into mine. I stepped forward so forward that I was practically touching her. That's it I thought, this is the moment my life has been leading to. I leaned in only to be interrupted by Eve.

"Sorry guys, but Claire, someone is at the door for you."

"Oh ok." Claire said, with soft tone. She gently pushed past me, while I inhaled her fragrance.

Claire's POV

My heart was beating so fast, thought he hated me. I was so high after the contact; I almost forgot that students weren't meant to be outside of the school campus. I ran to the door to see an officer waiting for me.

"Claire Danvers." I nodded and he gave me a letter. He must have seen the confused look on my face as he explained.

"This is a permission slip your parents need to sign so you can live offside the school campus. They need to sign it before the end of next week, otherwise you're out."

"Umm, I'm sorry but they're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but in that case you should write a letter regarding why you would like to stay away from the dorms."

"That's fine. Thank you"

"Ok bye man"

"Bye"

To be honest, I think that I'm very lucky to have an opportunity to be off campus without me getting in trouble because I was always stuck in those cramped dorms with nothing to do for myself. All I needed to do was write a letter so they'll let me stay. I'm pretty good at writing persuasive letters.

"What was that all about?" Eve asked curiously, with Michael and Shane nodding in agreement.

"Well... The thing is, is that I'm not meant to be living here as I am not allowed to be off campus." They faces were stern when I paused.

"But... They are giving me a chance, all I need to is write a letter regarding why I would like to stay here, which should be easy as I have a good reason."

"Uhh... ok Claire but what happens if they say no?" Shane asks quite impatiently.

"Well, I guess I go back to the dorms and get beaten up, they'll eventually say yes." _I hope, _I thought. Everyone was silent for a long period of time. To be honest, I had a gut feeling they wouldn't like me living here but I couldn't tell them that, I had to act like they were going to accept otherwise they would want me to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No-one's POV

As the sun set and the sky turned navy the glass house residents had their dinner. Claire glanced anxiously at Shane waiting for them to have that stomach fluttering eye contact again but he didn't even look. _He must be put off by me, was it my scent or did I turn him off? _A million questions were flooding through her mind but surprisingly Shane was thinking the same. He was constantly asking himself _does she really like me or was it a onetime thing?_ He could see her glancing at him from time to time but he didn't dare to look as he didn't want to face a face full of disgust or hatred. He didn't know why but he thought that she didn't like him and thought that she didn't like him and even thought that she didn't deserve him. Michael saw the tension between his best friend's and his new housemate's eyes so he proceeded to ask the question that everyone was itching to ask:

"So Claire, when were you thinking of writing your letter?"


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you to best goth and Miss I love Morganville for the reviews keep it up guys!**

Claire's POV

"So Claire, when were you thinking of writing your letter?"

"Well, I was going to start it as soon as possible."

"Yeah sure, I'll help you if you want" Eve said nicely but firmly.

"Yep, that's fine with me"

AFTER DINNER WHEN EVE AND CLAIRE ARE DOING THE WASHING UP

"So what's up with you and Michael?" Claire asked smugly while washing the first plate up.

"Well, I don't think I know what you mean."

"Come on Eve it's obvious he likes you, he couldn't stop staring at you during dinner."

"Well, I have to admit I have had feelings for him for quite a long time, but don't tell him. I'm begging you."

"Eve don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"So what's up with you and Shane? I've noticed a few things myself." She winked at me and nudged my arm as I cleaned his used plate.

"Well, I admit we did have a little bit of an interaction with him today when I was about to leave."

"Omg Claire bear you have to tell me now!" It feels so weird, a part of me felt like I have heard her say that before. I hate these de ja vu feelings.

"Well, we were so close-practically touching- and we were leaning for the kiss but then you called me so I had to go."

"OH MY GAWD! Claire I am so sorry really."

"It's fine, I don't think he likes me anyway." I wasn't saying that for her to comfort me but I did mean it, he doesn't like me, he probably has girls to his feet.

"OF COURSE HE LIKES YOU EVER SINCE HE WAS LITTLE HE HAS!" Little? What is she on about?

"Little? Ahah. I don't think he has, well not for that long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO DAYS LATER

"So have you finished writing your letter?" Shane asked.

"Actually, I have... I hope they'll let me stay here."

"So do I. I've always wanted another house member and you're the perfect one." He took a massive sigh. I felt my check turn crimson as he stared into my eyes.

"It feels like I know you guys but I can't put my tongue on it."

"Well... I hope it'll come soon."

"Me too."

"So, what happened when you left Morganville?"

"Well, I actually went to France to study, but I came back when my parents died as I had no one."

"Do you have anyone here?"  
"Well I remember I had a few really close friends here, but I don't remember their names."

"That's too bad."

"But I do remember this boy, he looked a bit like you actually."

"Really? Who was it?" His eyes were full of excitement and joy for some weird reason.

"Uhh... I don't remember his name but he used to pick on me. In fact, he was one of the reasons why I agreed to go to France."

"So you could get away from him, right?"

"Well... yeah, I didn't really want to leave as I had two really close friends but I hated crying myself to sleep everyday because of him taunting me." Those days were horrible, the worst memory I remember was me just crying and not wanting to go to school ever. I even bunked most lessons I had with him. The sad thing was that I secretly liked him.

SHANES POV:  
Oh god, I felt horrible for the pain Claire had to endure and it was all my fault. This girl would cry herself to sleep because of me, why couldn't I just tell her I liked her instead of just picking on her. As I picked on her, I would get girls like Monica and her minions running after me. Loads of people used to confront me about me liking Claire but I would just laugh in their face. I was such an idiot; she deserves someone much better than me like Ian.

"Claire, I'm so sorry."

"Shane, it's not your fault, don't worry." I had to tell her! I had to tell her it was me so we can move on. I don't think she'll believe me though like Amilie said she'll only remember the love of her life which is Ian and close friends which are Michael and Eve.

"Yes it is, if I could take back time and stop it I would have."

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Michael walked in and he must have heard what we were talking about.

"Shane, can I speak to you out in the hall?" Oh god, he had that death glare on him which depicted that I was in BIG trouble.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered very harshly.

"I made her cry every day, Michael. I have to apologise."

"Ever since you've been bullying her we've been telling you to stop but you still carried on. It's a bit too late now. DO you even think she'll remember you?" God, he's so annoying sometimes.

" Maybe, I might have a shot. Amilie said she'll remember the love of her life and a few close friends."

"She'll remember the love of her life not your life."

I heard some rattling in the corner. I looked to my right to see Claire with tears forming in her eyes. She just heard the whole conversation we had about her.

"It was you, wasn't it Shane?" She said with tears welling in her eyes.

Oh shit.

**so review for your thoughts on this story or what you would want to happen... I feel like this chapter is long. Please review it really gives me inspiration to carry on even if it is criticism... until next timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK GUYS THANKS TO Rockpaperuby, Miss I love Morganville and Best goth FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE TRULY AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP ON REVIEWING**

"It was you, wasn't it Shane?" She said with tears welling in her eyes.

Oh shit. I was in big trouble.

"Claire, it wasn't how you think. I didn't do it intentionally."

"Oh really Shane? And that sad thing was that I was beginning to fall for you!"

She really did like me and I didn't have to be a stupid idiot for her to. I've made a horrible mistake and she really doesn't deserve a guy like me.

"Claire please, I'm so sorry. If I could take it all back I would but I can't so please forgive me."

"You know what? Maybe I should just go back to the dorms."

"No, I don't want you getting hurt."

"What, like you didn't hurt me? I was so depressed you're lucky I didn't kill myself!" By then Michael had already left. I slowly walked up to her cupping her face in my hands.

"Claire, I was a stupid jerk. The only reason why I bullied you was because I wanted to get closer to you. But now I've realised that I don't need to do that anymore." I let out a big sigh before continuing. "After my sister died, I needed you so badly but I knew that you would never come let alone care for me. I know I made a big mistake but I need you and I'm so sorry."

"I…. I just don't know anymore. I thought you liked that rude brunette girl."

"I never liked her and I never will. You're the only person I've liked."

"You're a moron you know that?" Instead of replying I leaned in feeling the touch of her soft, warm lips against mine. At first I thought she wouldn't respond but then she opened her mouth and I felt the warmth of her tongue in my mouth. She tasted like strawberry and mint. I soon felt an eruption in my heart, like fireworks were exploding in my stomach. We soon stopped gasping for air.

"Believe me now?" I smirked. I was waiting for a reply but she just hugged me as hard as she could. God, why did I ever hurt her? I'm so lucky to be in this position right now, she's so forgiving not to mention beautiful. I think I might be falling for her.

"How are we going to tell them?" She muffled in my chest. For a second I forgot who she was talking about but then I came back to reality and realised she was talking about Michael and Eve.

"They'll find out."He said, hoping I wouldn't have to confront them.

No-one's POV

Dinner was quiet amongst the Glass House residents. Michael was thinking of the right moment to ask Eve out but didn't notice the lovable glances Claire was giving to Shane. On the other hand, Eve was questioning if Michael really liked her or was she just thinking too hard. She would always go on Yahoo answers or Wikihow to find out how guys react when fancying a girl and from her observations he would tick all the boxes but why didn't he ask her? During the night when Claire and Shane were soundly asleep Michael went to Eve's room where she was watching Big bang theory and asked the question his life so far was leading up to.

"Eve uh will you go out with me?"

**DUN DUN DUN! I KNOW A LOT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPPY BUT IT'S WORTH IT! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY DUDES AND DUDETTS FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'M ON MY WORK EXPERIENCE AND HAVE MY MOCK EXAMS NEXT WEEK SO I'M TRYING MY BEST! PLEASE KEEP THOSE LOVELY REVIEWS COMING IN. FOR THE MEAN TIME THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO RockPaperRuby, GlassHouseGang and Miss I love Morganville FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I'LL GIVE YOU AN ONLINE COOKIE! HERE'S THE CHAPTER:**

"Eve uh will you go out with me?"

"Michael, you know I will… I've always wanted to go out with you, ever since I saw your face."

"Really, I always thought you liked someone else."

"Nope only you." Just as Eve was going to lean for a kiss, Michael picked up his guitar and started to sing.

But that ain't the girl  
That ain't the girl I want you to be  
The girl that keeps up  
And I see in my dreams  
So, you could say that, you could say that  
I love her  
And I don't care what they say  
It's our life life life  
We can dance if we want  
Make it feel alright  
Temperature's rising  
I feel the fire  
Tonight, it's just me and you

Eve stopped him right there and kissed him on the lips. I wasn't like any of her kisses this one was wet and sloppy but it sent fireworks to her chest, made her feel like she was in heaven and made her know he was the one.

CLAIRE'S POV

I heard a loud knock coming from the door. I shot up and ran downstairs like a cheater with Shane following me like a lost puppy.

"Ugh what time is it?" He moaned.

"I don't know but this better be important."

I opened the door only to reveal my arch enemy standing there with an immoral look in her eyes.

"What do you want Monica?"

"Uh God, why do you always have to be such a pain in the arse, I'm not here for you I'm here for Shane." I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. I knew there was still something between them even though I barely remember how their relationship was. Shane must have seen my worried face as he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me.

"What do you want Monica?"  
"Richard sent me here to ask if you're going to the annual prom with me but obviously you're dating the skinny nerd." Oh for God sake doesn't she have anything better to do than make fun of me it's so annoying.

"Actually Monica, Claire isn't a skinny nerd she's a beautiful girl who doesn't copy you as she doesn't dress like a slut. So I'm sorry if she doesn't fit into the prostitute category." Wow! No one has ever stuck up for me let alone call me beautiful. I looked up at him and sighed. He might just be the one I thought but then as I examined Monica's face she had that don't even think about face on. I wonder what trouble I'm going to get in with her during the course of this week.

**REVIEW GUYS TO WIN AN ONLINE HUG AND COOKIE FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. THE PLAN

**HELLO AGAIN, MISS ME... I HAD A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK BUT WITH SOME HELP OF MY FRIENDS BESTGOTH AND SAZZSTAR I OVERCAME IT AND MADE THE WEEKLY UPDATE. ALSO, I WOULD THANK THEM FOR REVIEWING**.

Monica's POV

Ugh God! WHy does she have to be dating my Shaney? I thought that he liked pretty girls like me not anorexic sluts like her but like always I'm wrong. This is totally not fair! I've been wanting Shane for 4 years, she's only remembered him a few weeks ago. Although I don't show it, I've liked him so much I'm obsessed. Ever since high school I've known that he liked Claire, when she left he was torn and it broke my heart to see him that way. So one day Jenna, Gina and I headed off to Shane's house only to find his sister Alyssa on the phone with Claire through long distance as she had left. I had always despised the fact that Alyssa would hang around with Claire because that just made Shane closer to her even though he bullied her like crazy. Also, just to let you know I pressured Shane into bullying her, he actually wanted to make a move on her but I persuaded him not too. Ha! He's so gullible. Anywho, staying on topic Alyssa was talking to Claire and I knew I had to put an end to their so called 'friendship'. So just like any other day I had a genius plan. I lit a cigarette and threw it in her room through the window. I had intended for her parents to find it and ban her from phoning people but instead she was crucified along with the Collins house too. I try not to blame it on me as Gina and Jenna never stopped me but Shane always did and he never let it go. I mean come on God made it happen not me! That's when I realised, Shane was never going to like me so I reverted to the method most girls do...I made him jealous by sleeping with loads of guys. He didn't seem to care as all he did was call me a slut. Then again, I've slept with many guys but that doesn't make me a slut it just makes me experienced unlike that little virgin Claire.

Anyway, enough with the flashbacks I thought. I have to get that virgin Claire and have my special date to the annual prom with MY Shaney and I had just the idea.

Amilie's POV

Suddenly, I felt a wave arousal and a sense of hope pumping through my blood stream. The words which came out of a 19 year old girl shocked me and made me think that anything was possible even for a thousand year old vampire like myself. However, I couldn't let true love die for my selfish reasons. Claire and Shane were meant to be together regardless if my love for Sam was never going to flourish.

"Umm, I'm waiting founder, I can't be here all day. Yes or no?"

"Sorry" This felt so unreal my mind just stopped reality and started to go into overload.

"God! Will you make me go to the dance with Shane and Claire with someone else and I will guarantee three dates with Sam Glass at my expenses?" **(sam hasn't died in my story obviously!)**

I was a bit reluctant into doing this but Shane and Claire have their whole life to love and they will get over this hurdle who knows for me. Sam is my true love and I have to be selfish for this for I am the founder and I deserve this. I've spent my whole life being nice to people and helping others now it's my turn to help myself.

"Yes, I'll help you Morrel but if you fail to obey these orders you'll be in trouble."

"ok Mam"

"You will not tell Shane or Claire about this agreement and you will not be allowed to force Sam into loving me. It's his choice not yours or mine. Comprehend?"

"Yes mam"

"Good now leave."

**SO THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! IF YOU LIKE IT TYPE A COUPLE OF WORDS TO DAY YOU LIKE IT OR TO GIVE ME SOME CRITICISM. HONESTLY, I FEEL LIKE PEOPLE HATE MY STORY AS REVIEWS AREN'T FLOURISHING LIKE THEY SHOULD BE. I GUESS THE COOKIE THING WASN'T CONVINCING *SHE SAYS WHILE HOLDING BACK TEARS* PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVOURITE THIS STORY TO SHOW THE LOVE LIKE SHANE HAS FOR CLAIRE... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **


	9. Does she remember?

**HEYYYYYY! I'VE GOT MY GCSE'S IN THREE WEEKS SO I MIGHT NOT UPDATE LONG CHAPTERS LIKE BEFORE. I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE AND IF I MISS A MONDAY IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT. SO HERE'S THE CHAPPY...**

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Shane has to go to the prom with Monica while I go with Myrnin. I don't even know who he is. Apparently, he's one of the oldest vampires in Morganville. Shane is going to be so infuriated when he sees this. Just as I thought that, I heard fast footsteps immerging. Shane came strolling into the door with a massive grin on his face. This made him look hot especially with his bed head.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked quizzically.

"Hmmm… I don't know."

"Oh really?" I was so close to him pecking him on the lips. I didn't want him to taste my morning breath.

"Hey, what's that letter about?"

"Something you'll hate."

"you're not dumping me, are you?"  
"Uhh I wish." He staggered backwards, pretending to look hurt. I just laughed.

"You're going to the prom with Monica." I blurted out.

"What?!"

"It says here 'I regret to inform you with the news that Shane Collins will be going to the annual prom with Monica Morrell leaving Claire to go with Myrnin.'"

"No no no… this can not be happening. I want to go with you not with that sket." Suddenly a wave of arousal came over me but I chose to ignore it.

"I know Shane but it's just one dance. It's not like you like her."

"You don't understand Claire, she KILLED my only sister and I have to dance with her."

"Yes but it doesn't matter it's just 4 hours of your life. You don't have to dance with her."

"It shows you've never been to a dance before. When you go to a dance you dance with your date, hence the term dance."

"Actually I have. It's funny how you don't care about me going with a vampire."

"You don't seem to be complaining."  
"Shane he's like one thousand years old and I've never met him before. Why would I be interested?"

"I don't know what's going on inside your head. You could be thinking anything right now, how the hell would I know."

"What the hell is up with you Shane? All we have to do is not go."

"Haha, you think that is easy. It's Morganville for God's sake."

"Like I couldn't guess."

"I thought you were smarter than that."

"Oh sorry for not knowing the rules to going to a prom."

Just then there was a ring at the doorbell. I opened the door and yet again Monica was standing before me.

"What do you want?" I asked with a glare.

"Oh didn't you hear? I'm going with Shaney."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed upstairs with tears brewing in my eyes because that was when I remembered Shane liking Monica in high school and her liking him back. I could faintly hear Shane calling me but I didn't care.

**SO CLAIRE THINKS THAT SHANE LIKED MONICA? IS SHE CORRECT? ALSO I AM MEETING RACHAEL CAINE THIS WEEK! YAY! I CAN'T WAIT SO THAT WOULD BE INTERESTING! ALSO IF YOU COULD READ THE STORY CALLED HAPPY DAYS BY BEST GOTH! IT'S AMAZING!**


	10. New job

**I WILL START OFF WITH AN APOLOGY, I HAVE SOME GCSEs AND MOCKS THIS YEAR SO I'M REVISING LIKE CRAZY AND HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN BUT BARELY HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO UPDATE. THIS WEEK IS HALF TERM SO I WILL UPDATE TO MAKE UP FOR THE CHAPTER MISSED. ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SMALL SO YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I'LL MAKE UP FOR THAT TOO.**

**THANK YOU TO GUEST AND I LOVE MORGANVILLE FOR REVIEWING.**

Shane's POV

"Claire... wait, come back!" I turned towards the opened door to see Monica's smug face.

"Let's face it Shane, you were always meant to be with me!"

"Give me one good reason why."

"Well, because I don't forget your puney, little face, like that rat did and it's just the facts of high school and life, good looking boys go out with sexy girls like me." I just looked at her in shock. How could she be so vein and so inconsiderate? Doesn't she have a heart?

"Why do you even want me, Monica? You already ruined my life once, why do it again?"

"I'm not here to ruin your life, Shaney, I'm here to make it better."

"Really, Tell me how you can accomplish that, by ruining the only good thing in my life? Huh? By killing my sister? You forgot that bit haven't you?"

She just stared at me, with her mouth wide open with a blank expression, on that note, I slammed the door i her face and sat down with my head in my hands. When I was younger, I thought it was soo amazing to have loads of girls falling for me, but now it's like a living nightmare and I realise, Claire is all I need and all I want. Everytime I see her, my palms get sweaty and my heart starts to beat really fast; so fast that I can hear it. This is love. Oh wait, did I say love? She might be the one. My girl.

Claire's POV

_ring ring. _

__"Hello, who is this?"

"Good morning Claire, this is the founder. Have you received the letter yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, I'm sorry for the choice I have made but I hope Shane and you can get over this hurdle."

"I think we can. Just to ask, do we have to go?"

"Yes, you do Claire, this is an annual prom. All citizens of MOrganville must attend."

"Ok maam"

"Also, I would like to give you the opportunity to work with the greatest scientist in the town, Myrnin."

"What will I have to do?"

"You will have to run a series of test to help Morganville and save us from future enemies."

"Is it good pay?"

"Yes, $30,000 a year, it would be more if you weren't a student."

"Thank you so much for this job Amilie, I'm glad you chose me."

"I'm glad you came back to Morgnaville. Bye"

"Bye"

So I have a great job, but a good relationship being broken by a slut. Morganville really balances things out doesn't it?

**So how will Shane react? Will he make it up to her? All revealed in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMD GUYS, I'M SO SORRY! EXAMS BECOME YOUR LIFE ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE , I KNOW I FAILED SO YEEEEEAH. ALSO, HAVE YOU HEARD THE AMAZING NEWS THAT THERE IS GONNA BE A WEB SERIES OF MORGANVILLE. I ACTUALLY JUMPING LIKE AN IDIOT. ANYWAY, HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO YEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...**

Eve's POV  
Dinner was so awkward Shane kept on glancing at Shane but she would just turn her head an ignore them, I am starting to wonder something is up. The only conversation which occurred was about Claire's new job; Shane didn't really take it well. He literally accused her of cheating and wanting to have a job with a vampire, leading Claire to run upstairs. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let me enter. I swear to God, Shane is going to get his arse kicked if he doesn't make it up to her! Claire has been so nice and thoughtful of him and even us but Shane just ruins it. Also, I heard that the stupid Monica Morrell came for a surprise visit and started a fight with Claire and Shane. Furthermore, I heard that she was going to go to the prom with Shane, is she dumb? She has always wanted him but she always ruins it. Don't get me wrong, I hate her guts and would die if she went out with Shane, but it's like she doesn't try, she just expects him to run in her arms but she doesn't get it, does she? Anyway, I just want to look out for Shane but I'm sure he won't fall in her trap.

Shane's POV  
I can't believe Claire, why would she do that? She knows about my past, why would she want to work with one of them? Maybe she wants to leave me for him? They're going to the dance too! Oh not this can't happen. I stand at her door anxious to knock. What if she hates me and never wants to talk to me again or not even want to go out with me? _Knock...Knock_

"Claire?"

"What do want, Shane?"

"I want to apologise for what I did."

"Well, I'm not buying it, Shane."

"Claire, you know I really like you. I want to spend all my days with you. I know what I said was stupid, please forgive me."  
"Shane, our relationship shouldn't be based on 'liking each other' it should be about trust and commitment. If you don't trust me how the hell can we be together?" Then I realised... she was right, she doesn't deserve an idiot like me. I've been such a fucking prick to her by accusing her.

"So it's over then?" I say chocking on my words.

"I guess so..." And with that I walked out of the room with tears welling in my eyes.

**so what's gonna happen? all revealed in the next chappy!**


End file.
